


Middle of a Memory

by Rainii93



Series: KurooXTsukki gone country [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, bar setting, cursing, sort of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainii93/pseuds/Rainii93
Summary: After being dragged out by his friends, Kuroo is abandoned in the middle of a memory





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! After LITERALLY A YEAR (I just checked lmao!) I'm finally posting something again. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for anything besides the band Tokio Hotel but I've had the idea stuck in my head for so long and decided these two losers would be the best fit.
> 
> This is sort of a song fic. It's based off of the country song "Middle of a Memory" by Cole Swindell.

Kuroo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Bokuto and Akaashi had managed to drag him out. However, when he initially agreed, he assumed it was going to be a trip to their usual bar where they’d spend several hours drinking a couple pints and bitching about the volleyball game that always seemed to be on. 

That wasn’t what happened.

Instead, his two friends had decided that spending Saturday night at the newest bar was _the_ best choice they could have possibly made. He’d spent a minimum of thirty minutes waiting to order drinks for the three of them; he was still trying to catch the bartender’s attention. He sighed, again, glancing behind him at the mess of people that filled the bar. 

_‘This is more like a club than a fucking bar,’_ he thought to himself, annoyed.

As he was turning back to see if maybe then he could get the bartenders attention, he caught sight of his friends. Needless to say it irritated the hell out of him seeing them having the times of their lives while he waited. Briefly he thought about ditching them right then and taking the car with him, leaving them stranded. That would teach them not to pull a stunt like that again.

When he looked away from them, he noticed something else. Or rather than something, it was someone. A very attractive someone. His eyes lingered for an inappropriate amount of time on the man as he took in his curly blond hair and caramel colored eyes that were encased in black rimmed glasses. He knew the glasses were a very basic frame that had been around years, but at that moment he swore they were designed specifically for him. 

As Kuroo’s eyes focused back on the other males eyes, to take in the warm color once more, he realized he had been busted. Well that solved any need to worry about how to start up a conversation.

“What?” The man snapped utterly annoyed with the unwanted attention.

“Uh, um,” he stumbled, “we’ve, uh, been waiting for a while, huh?”

The blond looked at him for a moment. “So you’ve been staring at me like a creep, just so you could comment on the wait time?”

Kuroo’s mouth twitched into a smirk as he hung his head in defeat. “No,” the amusement clear in his voice, “I’m more pathetic than a creep. It was your eyes.” He raised his head so he could make eye contact again. “Their color is amazing.”

“Corny.”

He laughed again and held onto his signature smirk, it lacked its usual cockiness, however. “It’s true though. Their shade of brown is fantastic.”

“Hardly but thanks.” A faint blush was notable on his pale cheeks; it was almost lost in the glow of the lights

Determined to not let the moment end, Kuroo moved from his spot and squeezed himself in the small space next to his new crush. He held out his hand and introduced himself. “Kuroo Tetsuro.”

“Tsukishima.” he returned the gesture. “Everyone calls me Tsukki.”

“Tsukki,” he tested the name, “It’s cute. I like it.”

Raising and eyebrow, Tsukki spoke. “You’ve spent the last few minutes complimenting me as if I were a chick. You do understand I’m a man, right?”

He cursed just loud enough so he could be heard. “And here I was thinking you were exactly my type! I have such a thing for tall, lanky – yet muscular – short haired women with amazing eyes. Do you know where I can find any then?”

“Craigslist.”

“What a great search that would be,” he laughed.

Before Tsukki could respond in any way, the bartender finally acknowledged their existence.

“Sorry, fucking crazy night.” he apologized. “What’ll you have?”

Deciding to conveniently forget his friends order, Kuroo got himself a vodka red bull and encouraged Tsukki to order whatever he wanted. When the blond tried to pay for his drink, he declined.

“My compensation for being a creep who can’t distinguish gender.”

He chuckled and leaned onto his elbows, tilting his body closer to him. “What dragged out to this hell hole tonight?”

He jabbed a thumb behind him towards the makeshift dancefloor. “My friends well supposed friends. I’m pretty sure they only brought me out so I could drive and wait for their drinks. You?”

“We _lost_ a volleyball match so the lump of idiots that make up my team decided to go out bar hopping. I’m already looking for my escape.”

“How many bars have you hit up so far?”

“Just this one, but the night is young, as they like to say, or rather scream.” He rolled his eyes and dropped his head to the bar top. “If only I hadn’t taken extra time in the showers after practice.”

“Then you wouldn’t have met me.” Kuroo grinned, earning a smile in return.

The bartender returned with their drinks plus two shots. “On the house,” he explained, “for the long wait.” He sat the items down and quickly darted over to the next patron before they could say thanks.

The dark haired individual offered up his smirk and held out one of the shots to his company. “To taking too long in the shower.”

“And having shitty friends who make you wait.”

“But mostly long showers.”

“Perv.” He placed the small glass to his lips and tossed it back the same moment he saw Kuroo do so.

“Fuck that burned.”

The blond agreed. “But it felt good.”

They grabbed their drinks and headed over to a free table top; Kuroo admitted he liked his view as he followed behind Tsukki. He now appreciated his shitty friends for making him go out that night. While he knew he was missing one hell of a volleyball game, it didn’t matter; he was enjoying every second with Tsukki.

Time ticked away, conversations carried on, drinks turned into melted ice, and they inched closer and closer to one another, leaving no space between them. Kuroo felt heavily intoxicated, but he knew it wasn’t the alcohol as much as it was Tsukki’s presence. He was so wrapped up in him; he couldn’t really remember what they were talking about. Was it volleyball? He was pretty sure it was since they both loved the sport.

Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, not caring if the timing was actually right, Tsukki pulled back with a knowing smirk.

“Jerk.”

“I think you owe me a dance before I even think about kissing you.” He taunted, taking a step away.

“What do they have to do with each other?” he called out as the blond made his way to the packed floor.

Kuroo laughed, “Shit.” And immediately followed after him; he knew he was ready to do anything he asked. He could already hear Bokuto exclaiming how “whipped” he was.

Not only did he find Tsukki’s height extremely attractive but he found it convenient. Within seconds he found his partner in the middle of the crowd and latched onto him. The instant their skin touched, chills shot down Kuroo’s spine, and suddenly they were alone. Logic told him there were at least a hundred other people in the building but that didn’t matter.

His hands roamed from their hold on Tsukki’s wrists, to his elbow – leaving chill bumps in their wake, before jumped to his waist, pulling him in closer. Their bodies moved naturally to the music and Kuroo let out a snort as he imaged them slow dancing to something like an old school country song and spinning Tsukki around. Everyone around them would think they were deep in love, had been for years, when truth was they hadn’t even hooked up. When the blond gave him an inquisitive look, he shook his head doubting he would be as amused by the image.

The song ended but their movements didn’t. The next track started and Kuroo decided they had danced long enough, he not only wanted the impending kiss, but he needed it and it looked like Tsukki felt the same.

Leaning their heads in, Kuroo raised a hand to entangle in the soft curls and he felt his shirt tug from the back, it was Tsukki grabbing it. 

_‘Perfect.’_ He thought just before he connected their lips. Or not.

The tug of his shirt was no more, the feeling of his soft hair was gone, and now he was surrounded by the hundreds he had forgotten.

Quickly his head whipped around, convinced Tsukki was just fucking with him again and was waiting back at their table wearing a shit eating grin. But he wasn’t there, it was some other stupid couple, flirting and pissing him off. 

Where did he go?

Kuroo turned and looked towards the bar and once more his eyes landed on Tsukki but this gaze wouldn’t end the same as before.

Trapped in the throng of people, he helplessly watched as Tsukki, clearly upset and yelling, was dragged towards the exit by some orange haired twerp and an idiot with a shaved head. Vaguely he remembered Tsukki telling him that his teammate were out bar hopping that night but never would he have imagined them literally dragging him away. 

“Fuck,” he nearly yelled. 

Why did he have to go right then? What happened to their moment? Right then, he knew what would have been an amazing memory had been cut short. 

He could picture what the memory should have been, them slow dancing to the music, not following the tempo even slightly, the neon lights glowing on Tsukki’s skin, and the last glimpse of his eyes just before they closed as they kissed. It would have been a slow kiss but it would have been every bit as passionate. The kiss would have lasted just long enough to make them want more but they would have pulled back, aware of where they were. Kuroo would have then asked for his number and immediately make plans for the following night. It would have been the start of the rest of their lives.

Sick of being alone on the dance floor, Kuroo roughly forced his way through the crowd, not caring who he upset, and bee lined it for his friends who were at the bar.

 _‘Oh_ now _they wait for their drinks.’_

Akaashi was the first to notice his presence. “Kuroo! What happened to our drinks? Wait. What in the fuck happened to you?”

He gave them the quick rundown of the night and both of them cursed, sympathizing.

“That’s like walking out of a movie.” Akaashi commented.

Not one to be left out, Bokuto piped in with, “Or ripping out the back half of a book!” He was just a bit too excited to have come up with the analogy, for it to comfort Kuroo in anyway.

“I’m leaving.” He dug his key out of his pocket. Be as dramatic as it may be, Kuroo really didn’t see any point in hanging around. Tsukki had been the only thing that kept him from leaving in the first place. “You two okay to get back on your own?”

Bokuto looked like he was about to protest when Akaashi covered his mouth. “Totally. Go home and get some rest. Maybe we can catch tomorrow’s game at the usual spot?”

He hummed in agreement, doubting they actually heard him, and left.

The cool night air hit his face and he stretched out his arms as he watched cars pass him by. Maybe he should have just stayed home that night. The longing for his “what could have been” memory was a burden he just wasn’t up for carrying. He knew he would easily spend the next couple nights playing “what ifs” in his head; probably every night until he finally moved on.

His arms fell back to his side as he began the two block trek to his parked his car. He didn’t get far when an already recognizable voice called out his name.

Turning around fast enough to give himself whiplash, he searched for Tsukki and as soon as he found him he broke into a jog to meet the blond part way.

“Not chancing it this time,” Tsukki announced as he forcefully grabbed Kuroo by the face and pulled him into a kiss. It was nothing like he had imagined earlier but it was so much better.

”You’re back.” He said breathlessly as he pulled away.

“Told you I had been looking for my escape.” He laughed. “I’m so glad you didn’t leave yet.” 

Pulling him a step closer, Kuroo rested his forehead against his and sighed with a smile. “And here I thought you left me in the middle of a memory.”

He snorted. “What corny bullshit are you spouting now?”

“Probably some shitty lyrics for a country song.”

“What the hell?”

He didn’t answer again, instead he recaptured his lips. Embracing every second they were sharing; thankful the orange hair twerp wasn’t there to ruin the moment again. Briefly he thought about needing to get Tsukki’s number, but as their lips melted together he decided he could wait.

_‘Thank God he didn’t let it end like that.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how bad was it, haha? Should I keep writing or go hide again? Let me know, hope you enjoyed it :)!


End file.
